


Bebot

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filipino reader, POC Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You bring Hvitserk to a Filipino party.





	Bebot

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is Filipino, so there are some words in Tagalog.  
> Puti - white  
> Lechon - roasted pig  
> Adobo - meat dish  
> pancit - noodles  
> Lolo/Lola - Grandpa/Grandma  
> Tito/Tita - Uncle/Aunt  
> Opo - Yes in respect to your elder  
> dame - a lot  
> pakwan - watermelon  
> Kain na - eat now/already  
> Parang patay guton yung nobio - the boyfriend is going to die of hunger  
> gutom na - you hungry  
> Na saan - where  
> Ano - what  
> Sa garahe - the garage

As you and Hvitserk made a turn into the cul-de-sac you felt you stomach start doing flips. There were cars lined up and down both sides of the street, you could hear the Karaoke and you looked at Hvitserk as he turned the car around to find a parking spot. He parked on the next street over and you sat still in your seat as he turned off the car. For months your family had been asking about your boyfriend and when you were going to bring him to the Sunday gathering. It wasn’t that you didn’t love the get-together with the other Filipino families, it was you knew how everyone was going to be about Hvitserk.

Hvitserk wasn’t Filipino, so that meant that for the first few times you brought him around everyone would be watching him closely. They wanted to see what the _Puti_ boy would eat, if he understood any words in Tagalog, and of course, since he was a guy they’d request that he’d be out singing Karaoke and drinking with the guys. You couldn’t help but be nervous due to seeing the way other Non-Filipinos were treated and gawked at the first few times they came around.

“What is it?” He asked as he reached over and grabbed your hand. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hand and gave you a smile. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh, but gave him a light smile.

“I’m just not looking forward to hearing everyone call you _Puti_ , and hear them whisper behind our backs how surprised they are that you’re eating the _Lechon,_ _Adobo_ , or whatever else that’s there. Watch, they’ll be like ‘Oh he eats _pancit_?’ It’s not like everyone isn’t going to stare at you since you’ll be the only pale one around.”

“You’re so cute when you speak in Tagalog to me.”

“I mean it Hvitserk, the last time my cousin brought a non-Filipino to this, that’s all she heard.”

“(Y/N), you’re not your cousin, and I’m not just any other guy. I love your food.” He kissed your hand again giving you a reassuring smile as his them gently caressed the spot where he kissed.

“I know, and whatever the _Lolas_ and _Titas_ prepared is better than mine.”

“Do you want to just go?”

“No, I already said we were on the way. You have to promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“No Karaoke. Otherwise, we’ll be stuck here with the old guys all night singing the same 10 songs.” You both laughed and he nodded.

“Fine, no Karaoke.” You got out of the car and Hvitserk retrieved the case of beer you brought. It was customary to bring something to these parties every weekend. You walked hand in hand with Hvitserk down the street and put on a smile as you got closer to the house.

“Hey!” Everyone hanging outside greeted the two of you. Hvitserk handed the case of beer to your _Tito_ who thanked him. You two made it into the house slowly making sure he greeted every single person on the way in.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people. Is the food coming soon?”

“Ah! (Y/N) _Kumain ka na? Sige, kain na._ There’s a lot in there.” Your _Tita_ came up and greeted you with a smile, but in typical Filipino fashion wanted you to hurry and eat.

 _“Opo.”_ You responded to your _Tita_ as you lead Hvitserk into the dining room where there was a large table with food covering every inch. Hvitserk’s eyes widened as he looked at all the food.

“Babe, why didn’t you bring me sooner? I think I’ll stay here.” You laughed as you grabbed a couple of paper plates, but noticed how everyone in the next room was watching him carefully wondering what food he would and wouldn’t eat.

“There’s _Lechon_ , which is roasted pig. Some _Lumpia, Pancit,_ I think that’s _Adobo_ , not sure if it’s chicken or pork. There’s also some chicken thing there, rice, _Platino_ , that’s fried banana with sugar.”

“ _Ang dame yung pakwan. Kain na.”_ Your _Tita_ was beside you pushing you to give Hvitserk some of the watermelon that you knew she had cut up and brought herself. You recognized the bowl you had given her last Christmas.

Hvitserk ended up filling up two plates with everything. The first plate had a few pieces of the _Lechon_ on top of the _Pancit,_ five pieces of _Lumpia_. The other plate had rice, some pork _Adobo_ and fried chicken. There was plate that you two shared with _Platino_ , _Leche Flan_ , and some cake along with the watermelon and cantaloupe that your _Tita_ insisted you had. He seemed to be in Heaven as he ate and the Filipinos around you were in awe of how much and how quickly he was eating.

_“Parang patay guton yung nobio si (Y/N).”_

_“Yung Puti?”_

_“_ Yeah he loves food.”

“Ah _gutom na?”_

“Oh yeah he always is.” You mused as Hvitserk looked at you curiously with a mouth full of food.

“They’re saying you’re eating as if you’re going to die of hunger. And they asked if you were hungry, I said you always are.”

“It’s all so good. How come you don’t cook this?”

“I told you, they make it better, and I never know if you’ll like something.”

“I liked that sour soup, what’s it called?”

“ _Sinigang_ , and that’s because there was shrimp in it.”

“No, I had three bowls of that and just rice like you showed me it was delicious. My brothers thought it smelled gross, but it was so damn good.” You laughed as he took another bite of food and you felt more at ease. People were coming up to you guys asking how long you were together, if he liked the food, if he knew any other Filipinos. You were also thankful for the secret thumbs up you were getting from your _Titas_ and _Lolas_.

“I have to go to the bathroom, you’ll be okay by yourself for a little bit?”

“Yeah babe, I got my food.” He said holding up his half eaten _Lumpia_ with a grin on his face.

When you made it to the bathroom, there were a couple of younger kids standing around waiting. It took you longer than expected, but when you came back downstairs you couldn’t find Hvitserk and your spots were taken over by others. You spotted one of your _Lolo’s_ coming out of the garage and you made a beeline to him.

_“Lolo, na saan si Hvitserk?”_

“ _Ano?_ ”

_“Nobio ko. Na saan?”_

_“Sa garahe.”_

Your eyes widened and you bolted out to the garage to see Hvitserk standing with a beer in his hand with one of your cousins getting ready to sing. Your eyes met with his and he gave you a devilish grin as he sang _“I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”._ When he finished they all clapped and the men patted him on the back. He came up to and kissed you. You pulled away and raised a brow to him.

“Babe, I swear they grabbed me and told me I had to sing or leave.”

“Yeah right.”

“Okay, they didn’t say I had to leave, but they said I had to sing.”

“You’re welcome anytime man. Leave this one at home!” Your _Tito_ teased and you all had a laugh.

“Can we go back inside? I’m still hungry.” Hvitserk asked sheepishly. You couldn’t help but laugh again as you took him back inside to get more food.


End file.
